grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Rune Caster Skill Tree
Basic Combo Attack Combo Attack Lv 1 Required Level: Lv 0 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Input: Z Z Z Info: A triple swing attack delivered with the Grimoire. Combo Attack Lv 2 Required Level: Lv 19 SP: 2 Requires: Combo Attack Lv 1 Input: Z Z Z Z Z Info: Attacks the opponent with two Nano Machines. Critical Attack Critical Attack Lv 1 Required Level: Lv 0 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Input: During Combo, → → Info: A downward slap which conjures three small magic explosions. Critical Attack Lv 2 Required Level: Lv 22 SP: 2 Requires: Critical Attack Lv 1 Input: During Combo, → → Info: Sends a gust that turns into a tornado, which throws the opponent in air. Jump Attack Jump Attack Lv 1 Required Level: Lv 0 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Input: ↑''' Z Info: A downward slap which conjures three small magic explosions. Jump Attack Lv 2 Required Level: Lv 25 SP: 2 Requires: Jump Attack Lv 1 Input: '''↑ ZZ Info: Sends a Nano Machine that swings once before thrusting downwards. Special Skill Summon W.D.W. Required Level: Lv 12 SP: 2 Requires: N/A Input: C ↑''' Info: Summons the Wing Drive Weapons, which alters the Rune Caster's Basic Moveset for 20 seconds. Special Skill Super Rocket Jump Required Level: Lv 13 SP: 2 Requires: N/A Input: After ''→'→' ↑ , ↓ Info: Lobs three grenades downwards. The grenades travel a fair distance before detonating. Special Skill Protection Lv 1 Required Level: Lv 3 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Input: C ↓'' Info: Creates a small construct that splits in half periodically to generate a blue wall of lightning between its two pieces. Protection Lv 2 Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 2 Requires: Protection Lv 1 Input: C '''↓ Info: Creates a landmine which generates a whirlpool that slows the movements of an opponent if stepped on. Special Skill Cannon I Lv 1 Required Level: Lv 5 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Input: C ←''' Info: Creates a small blue turret that fires a cannonball which travels downwards. The turret can be destroyed by opponent's attacks and will disapper after 6 shots have been fired. Cannon I Lv 2 Required Level: Lv 26 SP: 2 Requires: Cannon I Lv 1 Input: C '''← Info: Creates a small blue turret that fires a cannonball which travels forward while piercing through opponents. The turret can be destroyed by opponent's attacks and will disapper after 9 shots have been fired. Special Skill Cannon II Lv 1 Required Level: Lv 7 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Input: C →'' Info: Creates a small red turret that fires a cannonball in the air which travels downwards in an arc fashion, leaving burning embers on contact with the ground. The turret can be destroyed by opponent's attacks and will disapper after 6 shots have been fired. Cannon II Lv 2 Required Level: Lv 28 SP: 2 Requires: Cannon II Lv 1 Input: C ''→ Info: creates a small red turret that fires a cannonball in the air which travels upwards. At the apex of its travel, the cannonball will explode and spilt into five smaller cannonballs that will fall downwards before exploding as well. The turrent can be destroyed by opponent's attacks and will disappear after 9 shots have been fired. Special Skill Arcane Mode Special Skill Required Level: Lv 9 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Input: XX Info: Allows the Rune Caster to perform Arcane Star, Arcane Burst, and Arcane Fall. Special 1st Bar Buster Lv 1 Required Level: 0 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Input: Press Z to charge one MP slot and release. Info: A poweful magic burst from her grimoire that launches the opponent far away. ---- Buster Lv 2 Required Level: 15 SP: 1 Requires: Buster Lv 1 Input: Press Z to charge one MP slot and release. Info: Adds a preliminary burst before sending the opponent away with the main burst. ---- Laser Beam Required Level: 11 SP: 2 Requires: Skill Key from Cash Shop for 300 K-Ching Input: Press Z to charge one MP slot and release. Info: Shoots a laser forward and a laser behind, or a laser upwards and a laser downwards, depending on the arrow pressed. ---- Break Down Required Level: 21 SP: 2 Requires: Skill Key from Cash Shop for 300 K-Ching Input: Press Z to charge one MP slot and release. Info: Lobs an aimable grenade that explodes after a fair distance. 2nd Bar Shock Field Lv 1 Required Level: 0 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Input: Press Z to charge two MP slots and release. Info: Lobs a grenade which deploys into a generator that emits powerful lightning and then explodes into abyssal. ---- Shock Field Lv 2 Required Level: 25 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Input: Press Z to charge two MP slots and release. Info: Lobs a grenade which deploys into a generator that emits a dark gravitational field which slows opponents down before exploding into abyssal. ---- Homing Missile Required Level: 14 SP: 2 Requires: Skill Key in Cash Shop for 300 K-Ching Input: Press Z to charge two MP slots and release. Info: Deploys a pod that locks-on the position opponent and shoots rapid energy orbs at them. The pod disappears after firing 6 times in PvP; in dungeon, the pod will fire roughly the quadruple amount of the orbs before disappearing. The pod cannot be destroyed be opponent attacks. ---- Core Break Required Level: 24 SP: 2 Requires: Skill Key in Cash Shop for 300 K-Ching Input: Press Z to charge two MP slots and release. Info: Sends the Grimoire in air, which fires two lasers around the Rune Caster, generating a vortex around her and several blue explosions. 3rd Bar Eraser Lv 1 Required Level: 0 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Input: Press Z to charge all 3 MP slots and release. Info: Summons a destructive construct, which travels forward firing a laser that drags smaller enemies. ---- Eraser Lv 2 Required Level: 35 SP: 1 Requires: Eraser Lv 1 Input: Press Z to charge all 3 MP slots and release. Info: Summons not one, but two destructive constructs that go left and right. However, the travelling distance of the construct is reduced. ---- Destroyer Required Level: 17 SP: 2 Requires: Skill Key from Cash Shop for 300 K-Ching Input: Press Z to charge all 3 MP slots and release. Info: Sends four Nano Machines that charge a huge electric sphere, which implodes at the climax of the Special. ---- Nuclear Strike Required Level: 27 SP: 2 Requires: Skill Key from Cash Shop for 300 K-Ching Input: Press Z to charge all 3 MP slots and release. Info: After combining two discs and mounting up the signal transmitter, the screen starts to flash red continuously along with a warning sound to indicate the drop of a nuclear warhead that will release a huge fiery explosion. The warheard can be aimed with the reticle (which is moved with the arrow keys) at the beginning ot the Special, before the word "OK" pops up. Shared Effect Reduced Counterattack Cooldown Time Reduced Counterattack Cooldown Time 1 Required Level: 10 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Input: Auto Info: Cooldown time reduced when countered. Reduced Counterattack Cooldown Time 2 Required Level: 20 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Reduced Counterattack Cooldown Time 1 Input: Auto Info: Cooldown time reduced when countered (more effective than Lv1). Effect Enhanced Mana Shield Required Level: 30 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Mana Shield Input: ↑''' after XX Info: Creates a protective shield that substitutes MP for HP when hit (more effective than Lv 1). Effect Enhanced Rocket Jump Required Level: 40 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Rocket Jump Input: '''↑ during Rocket Jump Info: A technique that allows you to jump again during a Rocket Jump. Category:Skill Trees